The No-faced Woman
by otakucat123
Summary: The nations are trying out Japan's new horror simulation game, The No-faced Woman. In this game, they get sucked into it to get a hands-on experience. But a virus takes over, risking the nations' lives and their countries. Kind of like Hetaoni. Almost. Rated M just to be safe
1. The Beginning

**Otaku~ This is my first multi-chapter fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"It's done! It's finally done!" America looked up from his comic book at the sudden outburst from his fellow nation, Japan. The raven-haired man had his fists clenched in victory as he read the content on the computer screen.

"What's done?" The blonde nation made his way over and looked over Japan's shoulder. "_Nō chokumen josei. _What's that?"

"_The No-faced Woman. _It's a horror simulation game I made. So you go into this haunted house and you have to find the items to destroy this demon. The demon, a woman with no face, appears without warning and if you get caught in her grasp, you die a vicious death!" A smile spread across Japan's face at the thought. America felt a shiver run down his spine and took a step back.

Noticing a couple of helmets, he asked, "What are the helmets for?"

"Oh! Like I said, it's a simulation game. So, you and your friends put on the helmets that are connected to the game and this will send you inside so you can get a hands-on experience."

America rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So it's like it's really happening. Cool!"

Japan seemed almost offended by that. "Cool? I'm sorry America-san but it is much more than cool. It's amazing!"

"Alright. Geez. It's amazing. Can I try it?"

"I'm planning on bringing it to the next World meeting. Then we can all try it!"

"You're the best, Kiku." America patted the nation's shoulder before hauling his comic-stuffed duffel bag over his shoulder and walking to the door. "I'll see you next meeting. Remember to bring the game!"

"I will."

**Sorry, it was a lot shorter than I thought**

**There's gonna be a second chapter soon!**


	2. The Players

**Second chapter is up! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" It was the world meeting that day, and the halls were filled with the Italian's cheerful voice. "Doitsu! Did you hear about Japan's new game? It sounds really scary, ve~!"

Germany ran his fingers through his gelled-back blonde locks and sighed in exasperation, wondering how he's been able to live with the pasta-loving idiot. "Yes, Italy. You wouldn't shut up about it the whole morning." He said through gritted teeth as he made his way to his seat.  
Italy paid no mind to the statement and bounced happily to his seat right next to his ally's. "I wanna try it! Do you wanna try it, Doitsu?"

"Italy, could you please stop talking about it? The meeting's about to begin."

"Alright, ve~. But it's so exciting!"

"What's so exciting?" England's accent sounded from across the table. Italy smiled at him and began explaining, making Germany groan inwardly.

"Oh." The British man said once the brown-haired nation finished. "That sounds…interesting. I can't wait to see it."

"The hero's here!" A familiar voice suddenly filled the meeting room, making Britain stop his conversation to glare at the speaker.

"America, is it necessary for you to announce that the 'hero' has arrived to the meeting, you bloody wanker?"

"Uh, yeah dude! Do you know how important a hero is? They must be acknowledged all the time! And since _I'm _the hero, I need to be acknowledged!" America stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

England rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Did you hear about Japan's game?"

"Hell yeah! I was there when he completed it. It sounds pretty awesome to me! I'm going to try it!"

"I bet you're going to be scared senseless."

"No! I don't get scared easily—"

"Good evening, America-san."

"_Holy shit—_God Japan! Stop sneaking up on me!"

The Japanese man stepped around America and bowed slightly. "Gomen, America-san."

"Hmph. Hey, where's the game?"

"Oh, of course. I need help carrying it up. Could you help me, America-san?"

"Sure. How heavy could it be?"

**10 minutes later….**

The two nations walked into the now full meeting room, arms filled with helmets and wires. America dropped the items unceremoniously to the ground and rubbed his aching back.

"Holy shit that's heavy. What are the helmets made out of?!"

"Metal." Japan said simply, walking past the blonde. He faced the crowd of nations and spoke in a loud (well as loud as he could muster) tone. "I'm sure some of you heard of my new game, Nō chokumen josei. Does anyone want to try it? We can have up to ten players, including myself."

Several hands flew up. Japan counted Italy, Spain, America, Russia and Prussia (who somehow snuck into the meeting). "Is there anyone else?"

"Doitsu, join!" Italy pleaded to the blonde nation. "Please!"

Germany felt a vein throb in his forehead yet raised his hand. On the other side of the table, America was teasing his older brother. "What, scared of a game, England?"

"You bloody git! I'm not scared of a game! I just don't think it's safe."

"You're such an old prick!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Another hand was raised. France noticed this and raised his as well, stating, "If Angleterre is joining, so will I!"

"I don't think this is a good idea, aru." Came China's worried voice. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, comrade." Russia replied, the dark aura around him growing. "It better not." He added darkly. China gulped and reluctantly raised his hand.

Japan clapped his hands in joy and began passing out the helmets. "Thank you! You won't regret it."

How wrong he was.

**This one is a little longer than the first chapter. I'll probably start the next chapter tomorrow if I have time. Please wait and review!**


End file.
